Trikasthanas (astrology)
Wikipedia:Template:astrology Trikasthanas , also called the Trikabhavas, are the three dushtasthanas (evil houses) viz., the 6th, the 8th and the 12th bhavas counted from the lagna or from the Chandra-lagna; these bhavas and their respective lords are deemed inauspicious and evil. Owing to them life is seen to work in two ways – there is the experience of unduly slow and wearisome periods of struggle and wait, and there is the experience of transient but precious moments of relief and joy; delay, set-back and disappointment are parts of struggle that is life itself. Overview Trikasthanas are the 6th, the 8th and the 12th bhavas or houses counted from the Lagna or the Natal Moon-sign i.e. the Chandra-lagna. According to Hindu astrology these stated bhavas are the three evil houses of suffering, whose lords and those planets occupying them invariably bring difficulties, suffering, loss, anxieties, worries, obstacles, disease, confinement, incarceration, impediments, enemies, lawsuits, accidents, injuries, surgeries, and death like experiences in the lives of all human beings. Scholars treat the 12th house and its lord as a neutral; they are neither evil nor favourable. According to Hindu astrology the lords of the 6th, the 8th and the 12th generally act as functional malefics and give adverse results during the course of their respective dashas and transits even if they happen to be natural benefics or happen to simultaneously own an auspicious bhava i.e. a kendra (square) or a trikona (trine). Parasara has termed the situation of the lord of the 6th, the 8th or the 12th, in the 6th, the 8th or the 12th bhavas other than their own, as giving rise to unfavourable yogas. The lords of the 6th, the 8th and the 12th generally act as functional malefics and give adverse results during the course of their respective dashas and transits even if they happen to be natural benefics or simultaneously own an auspicious bhava. Parashara has termed the situation of the lord of the 6th, the 8th or the 12th, in the 6th, the 8th or the 12th other than their own as giving rise to Arishta yogas and has assigned bad results only. Significations All twelve bhavas have been assigned certain distinct significations by the ancient texts on Hindu astrology. thus, from the 6th house are divined diseases, disappointments, war, maternal uncles and aunts, phlegm, glands, cruel deeds, insanity, small pox, enemies, miserliness, instability, venereal complaints, fatigue from meals, debts, disgrace and blame, glory of enemies, consumption, heat, mental worry, wounds, great sorrow, hatred of many, mendicancy, disease of eyes, untimely meals, loss of attractiveness, funeral ceremonies, fatigue in gaining, poison, sharpness of weapons, chairs, urinal disorder, dysentery, six varieties of taste, blame, servitude, thieving, danger, jail, quarrels with brothers. The 8th house refers to longevity, happiness, success, wealth from dead families, sorrowful face, death, trouble, cause of death, quarrel, bodily diseases, danger, enmity of brothers, unpleasantness from wife, impregnable places, slowness, fines and penalties, fear, loss of money, indebtedness, unexpected gains, steady wealth, advent of rogues, sins, killing, decapitation, loss of limbs, great sorrow, determination, many surrounding servants, attempting to do impossible and dreadful work, battle, great mental sorrow. The 12th house indicates disturbance to sleep, mental worry, feet, fear of enemies, confinement, trouble, emancipation, troubles from debts, paternal estate, horses and elephants, enemies, going to heaven, left eye, hatred of people, loss of limb, adultery, loss of marriage, loss of bed, service, and expenditure, enmity, chains, mental derangement, humility, loss to father and brothers, disease in feet, diseases, death. Impact According to the Parashari principles of prognostication, the lord of the 6th house should not be stronger than the lord of the lagna if so then one cannot overpower opponents and foes, and is vanquished, illness and ill-health will overpower the body. But, if the lord of the 6th is in the lagna, the 6th, the 7th or the 8th there will be destruction of enemies, if it is in the 5th the son becomes antagonistic, in the 2nd or the 12th one is very malevolent. The lord of the lagna situated in Aries, Gemini, Virgo or Scorpio in the 6th house or in any other bhava aspected by the lord of the 6th, and so does the Moon in the 6th combined with a papagraha. The lord of the 6th with the Sun or Rahu in the 12th makes one live in another person’s place at the latter’s cost and resorts to low acts as also if it occupies the 8th house combined with a papagraha. The location of Saturn in the 8th confers longevity but if a papagraha is the lord of the 8th house it does not promise a very long span of life unless conjoined with a benefic; a benefic planet in the 8th indicates an unhappy childhood. However, Jupiter in the 8th causes undiagnosed diseases. The lord of the 8th situated in the 12th house makes one lead a happy life in old age. The lord of the 8th and the 8th house beneficially influenced and inclined augurs long life, if afflicted, curtails life. The lord of the 12th house occupying the lagna gives good looks and pleasing speech, in the 12th makes one spend generously, and in the 9th, religious but if combined with a malefic commits sinful acts instead. A benefic in the 12th makes one save and spend his money well, malefics situated therein cause heavy expenditure on unworthy objects, on litigations, suffer loss in business, speculation etc. The lord of the 6th not occupying its own bhava is a papagraha and acquires maraka-propensity one does not enjoy good health and is sickly. The lord of the 8th house is not a '' maraka '' if it also owns the lagna; the Sun and the Moon owning the 8th are not marakas. The lord of the 12th if conjoined with or aspected by a maraka becomes a maraka. The 12th house and its lord is more or less neutral in its impact. Role in yoga-formations Yogas involving the inauspicious bhavas and their lords are the Ava-yogas or Durayogas; they produce from bad to very bad results. Planets are deemed benefic or malefic on account of the bhavas owned by them. The lords of the 3rd, the 6th, the 8th and the 11th are deemed evil for they give bad to very bad results and spoil the good indications of other bhavas and lords; certain bhava-lords occupying one these named inauspicious bhavas can produce very bad results. The lagna and its lord, the Moon and its dispositor, the Sun and its dispositor, the yogakarakas and their dispositors should avoid an association with the lords of the evil bhavas and should avoid occupying the 6th or the 8th house. But evil bhavas that are free from inimical or malefic influences and blessed by benefic planets often prove beneficial. The lord of the 11th house in debilitation or combust or in the 3rd, the 8th or the 12th gives poverty but if natural benefics are in the 3rd, the 6th or the 11th they give much wealth. The lord of a trikonasthana '' should not simultaneously own or be aspected by the 3rd, the 6th or the 11th; in any event the lords of the 8th and the 11th are capable of causing ''yogabhanga. Avayogas involving inauspicious bhavas and their lords also affect the outcome of efforts and undertakings. Natural malefics situated in evil bhavas do tend to cause worry, pain and suffering more so when they are the lords of auspicious bhavas. If the lord of the 6th house is in a benefic and friendly sign either in the 10th or in the 2nd it will make one bold and enterprising, dutiful and wealthy; in both these events it will be in a trine from its own bhava. The location of the lord of the lagna in a trikasthana is not at all desirable but if at the same time a benefic is in the 2nd house or in a kendra joined with or aspected by Jupiter or Venus or by its own dispositor the person will be healthy, fortunate and not poor. Jupiter and Venus are instrumental in cancelling out most ava-yogas. Mantreswara tells us that if the lord of the 2nd house is in the 8th the person will find difficulties in earning a living and may even resort to begging, develop suicidal tendencies, remain discontented, conspire to kill or destroy others, steal others’ wealth and resigns himself to fate, but in practice these results have materialised only when the lord of the 2nd house situated in the 8th is in an inimical sign and in evil vargas, and heavily afflicted. Vaidyanatha qualifies that benefics occupying the trikasthanas should not in any manner be influenced by malefic planets and the 4th house must remain rid of malefic influences. Trika-lords as yoga-karakas The lords of the dushtasthanas can confer good results under certain conditions. Kalidasa in his Uttara Kalamrita vide Sloka IV.22 states that the lord of the 8th in 6th or in the 12th, the lord of the 6th in the 8th or in the 12th and the lord of the 12th in the 6th or in the 8th house from the Lagna (Ascendant) give rise to extraordinary Raja Yogas provided these lords are mutually related by conjunction or by mutual aspect or by mutual exchange of signs, and at the same time do not relate with any other planet i.e. house-lord; and in case all three are involved then a very powerful Kalidasa in his Uttara Kalamrita vide Sloka IV.22 states that the lord of the 8th in 6th or in the 12th, the lord of the 6th in the 8th or in the 12th and the lord of the 12th in the 6th or in the 8th house from the Lagna (Ascendant) give rise to extraordinary '' Raja Yogas '' provided these lords are mutually related by conjunction or by mutual aspect or by mutual exchange of signs, and at the same time do not relate with any other planet i.e. house-lord; and in case all three are involved then a very powerful Raja yoga will arise. This is the Viparita Raja yoga that confers learning, longevity, fame and prosperity, illustrious friends, success in all ventures and victory over foes. Enhanced status and financial stability in the dasha of the planet causing this yoga and which result is also witnessed in the dasha of the planet associating with it. Reference ]] Category:Astrology Category:Hindu astrology Category:Sanskrit words and phrases Category:Ancient astronomy Category:Divination Category:Esoteric cosmology Category:New Age practices Category:Pseudoscience Category:New Age culture